


The Moon and the Star

by Clovelyliz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovelyliz/pseuds/Clovelyliz
Summary: He's like the moon, the majestic being that gives light during the night and she's like a star, shining along with a million others with him but never WITH him - until when though?





	The Moon and the Star

**“This must be it.”**

Hoshina Yui mumbled as she stood in front of the gym doors, she didn’t know why but her Editor-In-Chief had asked to meet with her there after classes. Being her first assignment after being accepted in the school paper, Yui couldn’t refuse and hurriedly made her way towards the second gymnasium where the boys’ volleyball club held their training.

Taking a deep breath, Yui opened the door and was immediately greeted by a ball bouncing right in front of her, making her jump in surprise.

“I’m sorry!”

A male with black hair stated as he ran towards Yui to pick up the ball, “Eh? Hoshina-chan? What are you doing here?” the male that Yui identified to be one of her classmates, Yamaguchi Tadashi inquired as Yui stared at him.

“Yui-chan!” Chirped a female as Yui peered behind Yamaguchi to see that a female with brown hair was running towards them.

“Oh! She’s with you sempai?” Tadashi inquired as the Editor-In-Chief of Karasuno’s School Paper: Kawashi Reika nodded in response.

“She just recently joined the school paper. She’s a really good photographer.” Reika stated as Tadashi nodded and bowed before returning to training.

“I’m so happy that you could make it!” Reika beamed as she handed a camera to Yui who was slightly confused but accepted the camera nonetheless.

“For your first assignment, I need you to take picture of them while they’re training from the floor. I already took pictures from the bleachers.” Reika instructed as Yui gave her a nod before setting her bag on the floor.

“I’ll begin now, Kawashi-san.” Yui said as Reika shook her head.

“Just call me Reika.” The former winked as she crossed her arms and turned her attention back to the volleyball team.

Yui took a deep breath before walking towards the court, taking extreme precaution as she did so. Once she found an angle, she began to click away.

**“GO KOUSHI! SHOW THEM WHO THE BOSS IS!”**

Yui was distracted slightly by Reika who was cheering for one of the team members with silver hair. Yui titled her head to the side in confusion as Reika continued to cheer for him.

“Reika-san does that often.” A blonde haired female that Yui recognized as her batch mate smiled as she walked towards Yui.

“You’re Hoshina-chan correct? I heard Yamaguchi-kun ay your name. I’m Yachi Hitoka, one of their managers.” The female beamed as Yui bowed her head.

“Yachi-san, you said that Reika-san does that often. What do you mean?” Yui inquired out of sheer curiosity.

“Oh! They’re dating. I think they have been since first year.” Yachi explained as Yui nodded her head. _‘So that’s why sempai always wears the Volleyball team’s jacket.’_ Yui trailed off as she began to take pictures again.t

A blonde male particularly caught her eye as she took her photos. Tsukishima Kei. The name that Yui would never forget. They were classmates and although their interaction was quite close to minimal, Yui could say that she had developed _feelings_ for the male. Although it was more admiration that it was love.

“Alright team! That’s a wrap!”

The captain, Sawamura Daichi announced as the Volleyball team cheered in response. Yui watched as Reika walked towards her boyfriend with a towel and water bottle in hand. Yui smiled to herself and began to take photos of the both of them.

“Yui-chan!” Reika cheered as she ran towards Yui with Sugawara in tow. The younger female smiled as she held out the camera which Reika smiled and took.

“Thank you for your hardwork!” Reika bowed her head as she turned to Sugawara.

“Ah, Koushi, this is Hoshina Yui. She’s a first year student who just recently joined my staff.” Reika explained as Yui bowed, making Koushi chuckle slightly.

“You don’t have to be so formal. I’m Sugawara Koushi, one of the setters for the team.” Koushi smiled as Yui bowed once more.

“I’ll check your photos out and I’ll tell you which ones will be published alright? I’ll send you the raw photos for editing as well.” Reika smiled as she gave the younger female a pat on the shoulder.

“Love, it’s getting late. You should get going.” Koushi said as Reika shook her head, “You promised we’d walk together right?” she responded as Koushi chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

“Yui-chan, how are you going to get home?” Reika inquired as Yui looked at her sempai. “I’m going to take my bike.” Yui smiled as Reika nodded.

“Oh! Hinata rides a bike too! Why don’t you two ride together?” Koushi suggested as a familiar orange haired male ran towards them excitedly.

Reika chuckled, “I take it, you heard what Koushi said?”

The orange haired male nodded with a huge grin making Koushi and Reika laugh. “Hoshina-chan, this is Hinata Shouyou, he’s one of our middle blockers and he’s in the same year as you.” Koushi smiled as Hinata held out his hand.

“I-I’m Hoshina Yui.” Yui mumbled as she shook the male’s hand with a small smile. “B-But I’m really okay, I can handle myself.” Yui stated as Reika shook her head.

“I’m not going to let you go home alone. It’s late.” Reika stated as she looked over at Hinata.

“I’ve seen her address and she lives near your place. Would you Hinata?” Reika requested as Hinata gave his sempai a firm nod.

“Just let me get my things and we can go Hoshina-chan!” Hinata beamed as he ran towards the locker room.

“I should get my things too. I’ll be right back.” Koushi smiled as he placed a kiss on Reika’s forehead before heading towards the locker room as well.

“So, how was your first assignment?” Reika inquired as she began to place her camera inside her backpack.

“It was alright sempai! Thank you for giving me this chance!” Yui bowed as Reika giggled.

“Relax Yui-chan. You don’t have to thank me. I’m the one who has to thank you to be honest because you came despite being told on such short notice.” Reika said as she bowed slightly.

“You don’t have to thank me either sempai! I was just doing my job.” Yui responded with a small blush on her face.

“If you’re free again tomorrow, I could use some help here as well. But if you’re not, it’s definitely okay. It is a Saturday tomorrow, after all.” Reika smiled as Yui nodded.

“I’ll be here tomorrow sempai! You can count on me!” Yui said as Reika nodded.

“Let’s go Hoshina-chan!” Hinata beamed as he ran towards Yui with his bag.

“See you tomorrow!” Reika waved as Yui and Hinata made their way out of the gym.

“You think she’ll be okay?” Daichi inquired as he walked towards Reika who laughed slightly.

“Oh c’mon Daichi, Hinata’s not that bad.” Reika replied as Koushi walked up to them before wrapping his arm around Reika’s waist.

“See you two tomorrow.” Daichi said as Reika and Koushi gave him a nod before exiting the gym themselves.

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                               


End file.
